The present invention deals with an ionization detector. More specifically, the present invention deals with a photoionization detector formed on a brittle substrate.
Photoionization detectors are used to detect certain gas species. A gas sample is passed through a chamber with two electrodes disposed in the chamber. A substantial voltage is applied across the chamber and a current detection device is connected in the electrical circuit containing the electrodes.
The chamber is illuminated by ultraviolet (UV) radiation as the gas is passing through the chamber. Certain gas species are ionizable when radiated with UV radiation. If one of those species is present in the chamber, it ionizes under illumination by UV radiation. The ions are collected at the negative electrode, and current is thus generated and measured to detect the gas species of interest.
Conventional photoionization detectors are relatively large and are formed of discrete parts.